


I Feel Faint

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fainting, High School AU, M/M, derek faints and stiles is there to catch him, everyone is the same age, kind of, possible poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Faint

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't necessarily part of the 500 Followers 500 Prompts, but it is a prompt and so therefore I'm putting it in with the prompts.

Derek had been out all night. Full moons were always the worst, but last night was just unbearable. He could still taste the poor woodland creature he ate in his mouth, it was disgusting. But that’s what he gets for deciding to go running in the silver glow of the moon. 

He has other things to worry about right now though, like how he missed morning practice and Coach would probably make him run until he puked. Not to mention that he was late for school. “Fuck,” he says as he races to his car where he has a set of backup clothes and his backpack for school. Now, where were his keys?

He ends up missing first period and Coach is not pleased with that, but Derek didn’t really care because his stomach is hurting. Bad. Like, someone made a salad with wolfsbane, bad. He just needs to get through the day, he’s most definitely going to miss practice after school too. 

Derek doesn’t expect it to get so bad that he starts having stomach cramps, he wonders if that bunny or whatever it was he ate, was sick with something. He gets up to leave class three times before he is sent to the nurse. His steps are slow, because he feels like he could fall over if he takes steps bigger than the shuffle that he has going on. 

The nurses office is in sight when all of a sudden a door opens and he hears the voice of the one person he does not want to see him like this. 

“Derek?” Stiles Stilinski has a hall pass in his hand and is coming up next to him faster than Derek would want. “Whoa, Der- you okay there?”

Derek can feel himself swaying on his feet, his feet that are all of a sudden to heavy to lift to take another step. 

“Call Scott,” is the last thing he remembers himself saying before his vision tunnels into blackness.

“-erek. Derek. Wake up. Derek!” Derek’s eyes open enough to let in light and realize that he is staring at the ceiling in his bedroom. “Oh my god, you’re awake!”

Stiles was hovering over him, his whiskey colored eyes staring at Derek. Derek blinks a few times before he realizes that Stiles is in his room. The guy he has a crush on is in his room, in his house, sitting on his bed. 

“What- what happened?” Derek tries to raise his arm to rub his eyes but they feel so heavy. 

“You fainted…straight into my arms,” Stiles says,sitting back to a spot on the edge of the bed. He laughs a little before adding, “Scotty says you ate some contaminated meat last night. Deaton is working on a fix. You should be better soon.”

“Contaminated with what?” Derek could smell something off in the room, he figures it’s him. 

“They don’t know, some form of wolfsbane, they think. You were vomiting up blue gunk while you were out. They told me to stay here and watch you to make sure you don’t choke on your own bile while they work this out.”

“Oh,” Derek doesn’t know what to say to that. So he decides that the best course of action would be to try to go back to sleep. 

“Yeah,” the air gets stale in the silence. Derek can tell that Stiles is trying really hard to stay quiet but he can also smell the anticipation and nervousness he’s emitting into the air. 

“What is it?” Derek finally says when the scent is almost nauseating. 

“It’s just that, while you were asleep, you kept- like- asking for me and saying my name.”

Derek didn’t know what to say, “Um, it was probably because you’re pack and I could tell you were here,” Derek tries. He’s kept his crush cool for 2 years and it was just like himself to sabotage the one thing he kept from one of his best friends. 

“See, I thought so too. Until you said ‘Glad you’re here babe’ right after you said my name.” Stiles was looking down at his hands, his eyebrows straight with an emotion Derek couldn’t really identify. 

“Oh,” was all Derek could say to that. Stupid self-sabotaging self. 

“Yeah,” just as Stiles said that, his door opened and Scott came in holding a green vial. 

“Dude, you’re up! Here drink this,” the vial is shoved in his hand. “It should kick start your healing to get that stuff out of your system.” Derek nods and drinks the vial.  It’s disgusting but he starts to feel better almost immediately. 

“Wow, that works fast,” Derek’s arms feel lighter and he can actually feel his chest rising again. It’s great. Scott smiles and turns to leave without another word. Stiles still sits on his bed. 

“Do you like me? Like, like like me?” The words are blunt and sudden, and his big doe eyes are staring into Derek’s soul.

“Yeah,” Derek can’t stop himself and his own words come out just as suddenly and blunt as Stiles’ had. 

“Cool.” Stiles turns to look back at his hands but only for a moment before he’s launching himself at the werewolf and kisses him. It’s sloppy and totally unanticipated but it’s sweet and Stiles’ tastes like mint gum. 

“You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Stiles pulls back and smiles as the words slip between the two of them. Derek pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes those are mine, so let me know and I'll fix them.  
> Let me know what you thought with a comment and a kudos!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com).


End file.
